U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,673 issued Dec. 9, 1980 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses an arrangement wherein open ended sleeve type cartons are moved along a predetermined path and wherein certain containers are fed at an acute angle to the path of movement of the cartons by transverse flight bars which are provided with wedge shaped end portions to facilitate function of the flight bars as efficient means for driving the incoming items inwardly toward the path of movement of the open ended cartons so as to load the articles into one or both ends of the carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,612 issued Jan. 5, 1993 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a machine for feeding open ended sleeve type cartons from a hopper and for manipulating such cartons into set up condition and thereafter for depositing the cartons on to conveyor means having transverse flight bars engageable with the leading and trailing parts of the set up cartons.